One Moment
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: One moment can change not only the life of one person, one couple or even just one family but that of a whole war effort. Fem!Harry Soulbond
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter

Emerson Jane Potter walked through Kings Cross station her head still spinning from all that she had learned in the recent month. She'd learned she was magic, that she was going away to a school called Hogwarts. It felt like a dream. And now as she walked through the crowded train station she wondered if it was just that a dream, because the train ticket she clutched so tightly into her hands said platform 9 and ¾ and there was no such platform.

"Hurry now or we'll be late." She moved quickly out of the way of a large family of red heads who were rushing past obviously trying to get somewhere in a hurry. In all of their hurry she accidently bumped into one of them. She felt herself fall to the ground. Her ticket slide across the ground and she scrambled to grab it.

"Here." She looked up to see one of the red haired boys holding out her ticket.

"Thank you." She stood up and tried to brush herself off. She reached for the ticket and lightly brushed the older boys fingers. She felt an odd zing go through her. As she noticed the badge pinned to his shirt and saw the Hogwarts symbol. "Excuse me, can you… can you tell me how to get onto the platform." She pointed towards his badge.

"First year?" he asked smiling slightly at her.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Percy what are you doing?" the red haired woman from before called.

"Sorry mum, come with me." Percy took her hand and lead her towards the barrier between platform 9 and 10. "Mum this is a first year she needs help getting on the platform. " he turned towards Emmy. "I'm sorry I don't think I got your name."

"It's Emerson Potter, but please call me Emmy."

All the red heads around her watched her in shock. "Well Emmy, I'm Percy Weasley and this is my mother and brothers and sister. He pointed around him. All the others around him looked gob smacked.

"Oh nice to meet you." She smiled at the people around her. Mrs. Weasley looked up at the clock.

"We have to get on that platform now. Or we're going to miss it." She turned towards Emmerson. "We run though the barrier. She pointed to the wall."

"Run through the wall." Emmy looked skeptical.

"Yes dear don't worry just run."

"Okay I guess." She looked between the wall and the Weasley's before taking off at a run. Opening her eyes she found herself staring at a crimson train with Hogwarts express across it. She quickly moved out of the way as the Weasley's came through the wall.

"Thanks." She smiled at Percy Weasley as she saw him come through.

"Of course that's what Prefects are for."

"Prefects?"

"Yes we help the younger years and help the teachers inforce the rules." He looked into her eyes for the first time and she felt another shock go through her body. Neither of them noticed the faint glow around them until they heard Mrs. Weasley scream.

" Percy, Emmy." She tried to touch them but was repelled back. But as soon as the glow came it went away and Mrs. Weaasley looked around seeing that no one but her own children had noticed the strange glow. "Are you two okay?"

"Yes of course why wouldn't we, I was just telling Emmy what a prefect was."

"Percy seriously you're trying to bore the poor girl to death." One of the Weasley brother's groaned.

"Fred, be nice to your brother." Mrs. Weasley hissed.

"I'm George and you call yourself our mother."

" I'm not falling for that trick."

"Okay but I really am George." He walked away causing Emmy to chuckle.

Molly Weasley ushered all of her children and Emmy onto the train. Percy helped Emmy get her trunk onto the train. "Thanks again."

"No problem that's what prefects are for. Enjoy your train ride." He started to walk away from her but stopped and turned back around. Something seemed to pull him towards her. He didn't know why and it confused him greatly. he shook his head and turned back to walk towards the front of the train and the prefects compartments as Emerson settled into her own compartment. She kept thinking about the older red haired boy. Percy. She reminded herself his name was Percy.

"Do you mind if I sit here?' she looked up to see the youngest red haired son.

"Oh of course."

'I'm Ron by the way."

"Percy's brother right?"

"Well um yeah I guess." He chuckled. "Though I think that's the first time anyone has ever said it like that. Sure I've been Bill or Charlie or the twins or even Ginny's brother but never Percy."

Emerson felt a stab of remorse for the obviously over looked Percy. "So you have a lot of siblings huh.

"Yeah there are seven of us." As the train went on it's way Emmy got to know more about Ron Weasley but her mind was still focused on the older brother.

Molly Weasley had made her way back to the Burrow and as soon as she did she sent a letter to Professor Albus Dumbledore explaining what had happened on the platform. She wanted to know what the strange glow was.

As the train crept closer to Hogwarts and Emerson and Ron met more of their year mates and even got into a scuffle with a few of them. Albus Dumbledore was reading the missive sent by Molly. His mind was racing he knew it could only be on thing but he didn't want to draw attention to it more then he had to. He called Madame Pomfrey and had her at the ready. He'd pull both Miss Potter and Mr. Weasley aside after the feast that night. He just wondered how this would all effect his over all plan. A soul bond was rare and no one in Modern times had even seen one. They were walking into uncharted territory.

A/N So I decided to start a Percy and Fem Harry soul bond fic. Obiviously because of the age gap it will just be friendship based for awhile.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter

Percy Weasley made sure the first years were on their way with Hagrid before he got into a carriage with a few of the other prefects. "Ready for this year? Robert Hillard the Ravenclaw male prefect asked.

"Yeah well besides Peeves." Percy shuddered at the mere thought of the poltergeist

"Ah he's not to bad." The Hufflepuff prefect said.

"Yeah if you are my twin brothers then he's your best friend." Percy scowled. But if you're someone who is trying to enforce rules well you're his worst enemy.

"So I saw that you were talking to a little red haired girl on the platform but it didn't look like your sister." Penelope Clearwater sniffed.

"No you're right it wasn't Ginny it was Emerson Potter." This caused silence to reign though the carriage.

"oh." Penny snapped her mouth closed. No one noticed Percy's far away look as his mind once more drifted towards Emerson. He wasn't sure why but he found her fascinating and not in the she was the girl who lived way either. No he wasn't sure what her draw was. The carriage lumbered towards the castle and caught a glimpse of the boats bobbing on the glassy surface of the lake. As they walked into the great hall he was pulled aside by Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Weasley Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office after the feast. Don't worry about your duties. Also the pass word is Caput Draconis."

"Okay Professor." Percy tried to control the confusion on his face as he sat down at the Gryffindor table waiting for the first years to come in and be sorted.

Emmy looked at the looming castle above her as she glided across the glassy black lake sitting in a boat next to Ron. "It's so big." Ron nodded his head as Emmy heard a bushy haired girl she'd briefly met on the train say exactly how big the castle actually was. As the boats bumped into the shore and they clambered up the steps Emmy turned towards Ron. "Where are the others?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the older students."

"Oh they are inside the castle I believe."

"They are," the girl who Emerson remembered was named Hermione spoke up. They take carriages that's what Hogwarts a history says. Just then the doors opened to show a stern looking witch.

"Follow me." They all clamored to follow the witch through the halls of the giant castle. "I'm Professor McGonagall and I'm the head of Gryffindor as well as the deputy headmistress. In a few moments you'll be sorted into your house. Your house is like your family well you're at Hogwarts. Remember that but also remember that, that doesn't mean you should exclude the people from the other houses. She said thinking of the Gryffindor and Slytherin rivalry. She then ushered them into the great hall and Emerson stared up at the celling.

"It's enchanted I read about it in Hogwarts a history." Hermione said from behind her.

"Attention all when I call your name you'll come up and put on the sorting hat and be put into your new houses." Professor McGonagall called out as she started to call the names.

" A hat I'm going to kill the twins they said we had to wrestle a troll." Ron snapped.

Emmy tried not to scoff at the sheer stupidity of even believing that lie. But then again he thought you could turn a rat yellow with his stupid fat rat yellow spell so Emmy figured the youngest Weasley male was pretty gullible. At least to his elder brothers. As her eyes scanned over the sea of faces they landed one face in particular Percy Weasley. He gave her a small smile and she tried to not let the emotions show on her face. Soon she heard Hermione Granger get sorted into Gryffindor and then Draco Malfoy get sorted into Slytherin and finally it was her turn.

"Oh Very interesting, very interesting indeed it seems you're time at Hogwarts and beyond will be one for the history books." The hat chuckled. Not that it isn't already but this is unexpected.

"Excuse me but what is unexpected?" Emmy couldn't believe she was actually conversing with a hat.

"That my dear isn't for me to tell you but rest assured that soon all will be reviled trust. My dear trust where you couldn't before trust the eldest Weasley. I was going to think of putting you in Slytherin but no.. no that won't work now so better be GRFFINDOR." The hat shouted and after she took the hat off she felt her self-swaying slightly. She wasn't sure what the hat meant but she locked eyes once again wit the eldest Weasley and the hats words whispered in her head. "Trust the eldest Weasley." She made her way to her seat slipping in beside Person and hearing the Weasley twins Chant we got Potter. Finally Ron was sorted and as she clapped for her new friend and moved over for him to join her at the table her eyes scanned the head table. She turned to ask Percy something but just then Professor Dumbledore stood up and addressed the school and then food was on the plates and she looked wide eyed at the food as she piled it onto her plate.

"Percy?"

"Yes." Percy turned towards her his mind still wondering why Professor Dumbledore wanted to see him.

"Who is that professor by Professor Quirrell?"

"Oh you've met Professor Quirrell have you well the other professor is Professor Snape he teaches potions."

"Oh." She looked at the pale professor once again. she had felt a twing in her forehead but it seemed to be gone now almost as if it had never happened. Dinner was finished and the first years were lead away. "Aren't you coming?" she asked Percy.

"No I have to do something." He gave her a weak smile.

"Strange." She shook her head.

"Where is my prat of a brother going?" Ron asked as he stepped in line behind her.

"No idea." Emmy shrugged. As Ron and Emerson made their way to Gryffindor tower Percy made his way to Dumbledore's office. Nerves rioting in his stomach.

A/N next up Percy talks to Dumbledore. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favored and followed the story.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Harry Potter

"Ice Mice." Percy said as he came to the gargoyle. It sprung back and he made his way up the twisting stone steps. He raised his hand to knock but was stopped by the voice that came from the other side.

"Come in Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore's voice startled him. He opened the door and walked into the office he'd never entered in his previous four years.

"Professor." He tried not to twist his hand as he looked up at the headmaster. " you wanted to see me?"

"Yes Mr. Weasley please take a seat." He nodded towards the seat across his desk. Percy sat down giving in and twisting his hands. "Lemon drop." Albus picked up the bowl and offered it to the middle Weasley. Watching him. The boy who he'd never really paid attention to before.

"No thank you sir."

"I'm sure you're wondering why I asked to meet with you."

"Yes sir."

"Well I heard you met a young Miss Potter at the train station.

"Yes sir I did." Percy wasn't sure where this was going was he going to ask him to take Emerson under his wing.

"Mr. Weasley I don't know how to say this." Albus took two lemon drops and unstuck them. "Well you were on the platform your mother noticed when you and Miss Potter looked at each other there was a glow around you. I would like Madame Pomfrey to check you over I think I know what happened but I want to double check. Your mother is aware of what is happening.

"Of course sir." Percy wasn't sure what was going on but he also wasn't one to go against authority.

Dumbledore got up fire called Poppy who quickly came through the fire. "Mr. Weasley." She smiled, "If you would just sit still for a moment I promise this won't hurt." Pomfrey ran her diagnostic spells and soon stood up. She nodded at Albus confirming his suspicions.

"Thank you Poppy."

"Of course Albus, have a good night and a good night to you Percy." She was back through the floo. Albus took his seat again.

"Percy my boy do you know anything about Soul bonds?"

"I know they are very rare."

"Yes you are right about that, very rare. The last time it happened was five hundred years ago between the Daughter of Nicholas Flamel and the son of a a local baron. Their names have mostly been lost but I can tell you them. Their names were Violet and Leo Jamison they met in these very halls." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"Well that is fascinating sir but what does it have to do with me?" Percy queried.

"That my dear boy is a very good question you see we believe that you and Miss Potter have formed a soul bond."

"Wh…what." Percy felt his jaw drop as he tried to take in all of the information he'd just received. "Why would you think that?"

"Well first it was the golden light but also I had Madame Pomfrey run a few test on you and it confirmed it. Now my boy is there anything you can tell me. Any different feelings you've been having since you met our Miss Potter."

Percy felt anger boil in him at the word our coming from professor Dumbledore's mouth. He looked at the man and he went to open his mouth to tell him how he felt that he was missing a piece of himself when he couldn't see Emmy, how his eyes were always searching for hers. But he quickly snapped it shut. If he was feeling these things he hated to think of what the innocent eleven year old was feeling. Why wasn't she at his side in that moment. Dumbledore didn't notice it but Percy Weasley had just got a glint in his eyes. One that wouldn't bode well for the older man.

"Where is Emmy, why isn't she here?"

"Well I figured she was too young too understand. That it would be too much of an information overload for the poor dear. I'll inform her when the time is right."

"Why don't I tell her."

"Well my boy that's the thing first of all she barely knows you, we don't want to scare her now do we. And also I'm her magical guardian so it falls to me to decide when she will find out about this newly formed bond. "

"Sir with all due respect I'm exhausted and I feel like my head is going to explode so if I could be excused I would like to go back to the tower."

"Of course my boy but we do have to discuss this again soon. This is very rare."

"Right." Percy tried to stay calm as he left the headmaster's sight. He knew he had to do some research he had to know what was going on and he knew somehow that Professor Dumbledore wasn't going to tell him anything but the bare essentials. No he had to be prepared and it still didn't sit right with him that Emmy was being kept in the dark. Classes would start in the morning but as soon as he had a free moment he was going to research what a soul bond entailed to those involved. He made his way to the Fat lady and gave her the password that Professor McGonagall had provided him with earlier. He went through and was surprised to find one lone person curled up on a couch. Emerson sat on the Gryffindor Red couch looking at him with her startling green eyes.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Hey what are you doing up." Percy walked across the common room and sat down next to her.

"Couldn't sleep." She shrugged.

"Oh." He wanted to know why to help her and he guessed her could figure it out but he wasn't sure what to do. As he looked down at her he was reminded strongly of his own little sister. He shook his head this would be strange he knew what a soul bond meant but it was scary to think of that when the other half was only eleven.

A/N so next up a late night Percy and Emmy talk. Thanks to everyone who is following this story and an extra thanks to those who took the time to review.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Harry Potter.

Emmy looked at the boy sitting beside her. She'd felt weird being in a new place, and it hadn't helped that she'd had weird dreams swirling through her mind since the moment she'd laid down in the four poster bed she'd been assigned. So coming down to the common room had seemed the most logical answer. She hadn't been expecting to meet Percy Weasley there but she couldn't say he hadn't crossed her mind.

"So how do you like Hogwarts so far?" he asked looking at her. Her red hair almost looking black as the candle light hit it.

"So far so good, Ron seems nice and I'm glad I didn't go into Slytherin." She stopped thinking of what the sorting hat had told her about trusting this Weasley. She felt warm in his presence that much was true but beside that she didn't know much more. He had five brothers and a sister. She knew that much from Ron. She knew he was the third born. That William and Charles came before him, that he was a fifth year, a prefect. And that he was very proud of that prefect status and she also knew he had an owl named Hermes . An owl given to him by his parents because he made Prefect but that his family wasn't rich. And as she thought of all that she realized that was all she knew about Percy Weasley. "So" she swallowed. "I heard you have an owl named Hermes. I have an owl too. Her name is Hedwig."

"You've been reading your history book. Very good." Percy smiled thinking of his own siblings. He knew Ron hadn't even cracked his book.

"Yeah I like to read." She could have told him that she didn't have anything else to keep her mind busy at the Dursley's besides the chores they doled out but she just pressed her lips together.

"What do you think your favorite subject will be?"

"I don't know Transfiguration and DADA sounds interesting. Though with Professor Quirrell always stuttering I'm not sure how fun that will be. Charms might be good too. What subjects do you like?"

"me, well I love Arithmancy."

"What's that?" she hadn't heard of that subject.

"It's kind of like the muggle math I think anyways when you reach third year you can decide to take it as an elective. "

"Oh." Emmy got scared she hadn't known there would be other subjects. She felt overwhelmed just thinking of all she'd have to learn now.

"Don't worry it's not for a few more years and when the time comes well I'll help you decide what will be best for you. I'll give you some advice now though. "Don't try and overdue and also don't just take the easy subjects or the ones that you're friends are taking. Go with your own strengths."

"What do you take besides Arithmancy that is?"

"I take Ancient Ruins My dad wanted me to take Muggle studies but I really couldn't fit it into my time table."

"Well if you want to know about muggles. I can teach you, well what I know anyway. Which might not be as much as you would like but it's something." She clamped her mouth closed at that.

Percy wanted to ask her about it. Ask what she meant by that but he decided to hold off until she trusted him more. "Well." He sighed standing up. "Tomorrow will come earlier than either of us is ready for so I think it's time we both head off to bed."

"Oh yes you're right." Emmy bounced off the couch and looked up at Percy. "Thanks for talking to me."

"The pleasure was mine." He smiled as he walked towards the boys staircase. "Sleep well Emmy."

"You to Percy." She gave a wave as she went up the girls staircase and towards the first year girls dorms. Percy made his way to the fifth year boys dorms and changed into his Pajama's crawling into bed and looking at the Crimson bed hanging he thought of what Tomorrow, the next day and the rest of his life would bring him.

Emmy crawled into her own bed and feel to sleep. Dreams of two faced men and shiny red stones plagued her but something kept the dreams from overwhelming her. Some warm presence that seemed to wrap it's self around her.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed favored and followed. It's all much appreciated. So this chapter is shorter because I just wanted Percy and Emmy in this chapter without any other characters interfering.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Harry Potter.

Emerson found herself waking up in a dawn soaked room on her first morning at Hogwarts. She got up and put her robes and Gryffindor stripped tie. She smiled lightly at the other girls as she gathered her books and got ready to go down to the common room.

"Excuse me." She turned to see the bushy haired girl from last night. Hermione right she remembered.

"Yes." She heaved her backpack higher on her shoulder.

"Do you mind if I come to breakfast with you?"

"Oh of course." The girl seemed shy and she figured she just needed friends. The two girls walked down the twisting stairs. She smiled and waved when she saw Percy in the common room with the fifth year girl prefect. Her and Hermione made their way out of the portrait and headed towards what they hoped was the great hall.

"Hey wait up." The two girls turned.

"Oh Percy, can we help you?"

"You guys really shouldn't try and get to the great hall by yourself on the first day. Come on I'm taking some first years down in only a few moments. Please come back into the common room. " the two girls looked at each other and shrugged.

"Um Okay." They followed him back through the portrait. They found themselves with a few other first years. Ron being one of them.

"See Prefect Percy caught you trying to sneak out."

"We weren't trying to sneak out we were going to get breakfast, Percy just didn't want us to get lost."

"Okay sure." Ron snickered.

Emmy just rolled her eyes but Hermione on the other hand had pulled a book out and was deep into whatever she was reading. Emmy couldn't catch what the title said but just as she went to ask Hermione what she was reading Percy called all the first years attention.

"Okay everyone listen up, we're all going to go down stairs in an orderly fashion. No pushing no shoving and please I beg of you don't get lost because I really don't want to go looking for you I have a busy schedule today. " He thought of the research he had to do on soul bonds in the library between his classes and his prefects duties.

"Ooh Percy is in a mood today I'd stay out of his way. He doesn't get like this very often but when he does you better watch out. Once he locked the twins in a closet fort three hours after they dyed all of his summer school work blue and mum couldn't get it changed back."

Emmy bit her lip trying not to laugh. Hermione snapped her book shut and shoved it into her bag. They all filed out of the portrait hole and headed towards the great hall. Percy pointed out some of the landmarks to show how to get their easier. They all walked into the great hall and slipped onto the benches of the Gryffindor table. McGonagall was passing out the time tables. Emmy looked down and noticed they had charms with the Ravenclaws. A quick breakfast was eaten and then the Gryffindor's met up with some of the first year Ravenclaws and made their way to the charms classroom.

An hour later they all came out laughing. And trying not to laugh. "It's not funny it's really not." Emmy chuckled as she watched Seamus Finnigan coming out of the room his eyebrows singed off. She tried to keep a straight face as the Gryffindor's made their way to Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs.. Emmy jumped, Ron gasped and Hermione looked liked she wanted to grab a book and get down to researching when after they had got into their seats the cat who had been sitting on Professor McGonagall's desk had jumped off and in fact turned into Professor McGonagall.

"Wow." Neville Longbottom mouthed.

"Yes Wow Mr. Longbottom now of course you won't be doing that for a long while if ever but I love that little trick." If she looked closely she thought she could detect a faint smile on the stern Professor's face. "Today we're going to be turning matches into needles. She passed everyone out a thin wooden match and showed them all the wand movements and words to go along with the spell. Emmy tried and tried and by the end she found that her match had turned grey and looked slightly metallic but it was not a needle that was for sure. "Very good Miss Potter" McGonagall picked up the match . very close I see you have a gift. Emerson didn't really belive her but after looking around she noticed that beside Hermione granger only one Hufflepuff who's name she couldn't remember had actually done anything remotely close to the desired end result to their match. You keep this Miss Potter." Professor McGonagall slipped the needle back into her hand. She dismissed class and they all headed to the great hall for lunch.

The rest of the day went by fast and Emmy learned more about a few of her housemates. She learned Ron was always hungry and that he had a soft spot to him when it came to his siblings though he'd never show that. She'd learned that after seeing Ron cringe slightly when he heard a few seventh years making some rude remarks about Percy. He acted like he didn't like Percy like he didn't care but she knew he did. And for some reason those thoughts caused her to warm. But for some reason all of the times she thought of Percy she got a warm feeling. As Emmy thought of her first day Percy headed to the library and found the one and only book that talked about Soulbonds in the whole library at that moment he was thankful that Prefects had access to the restricted sections.

He settled himself down in the back of the library where he knew not even Madame Pince would disturb him and he started to read the book. It was big, it was thick and it was dense. He felt his eyes growing heavy as he feel asleep on the book. And if only he'd read that page he'd fallen asleep on maybe he would have had some of the answers he wanted.

A/N Next up does Percy read the page he fell asleep on. And how will that one page change the journey they are both on. Okay I was asked why Emerson's name is Emerson because it sounds more like a boys name. and yes it is unisex. . Well I wanted her nickname to be Emmy but I didn't want something to frilly like Emma or Emmaline and I didn't want to go with Emerald. And thus Emerson was her name. plus her eyes are green like Lily but like I said I didn't want to go with Emerald so I went with Emerson which has a similar beginning. Also someone asked how to pronounce it. I say it like Em er son but if others have a different pronouncation say it the way that is comfortable for you.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Harry Potter

Percy groaned and sat up rubbing his eyes. He cast a charm to see what time it was as he noticed the library was dark. He softly swore when he noticed that it was past midnight. He went to shut the book and hoped to get back without being caught but as he went to close the book something caught his eye and he sat back down in the chair pulling the book closer to him.

He quickly read over the text of the book.

_Well in most cases a soul bond is considered a marriage in the wizard world there are some exceptions such as when one or both of the soul bonded are underage. In a case such as this the couple would be considered engaged until the youngest of them reached sixteen. When the youngest reaches sixteen the couple will be considered married and the youngest will be considered an of age witch or wizard even though they are not yet 17. Until the time that the marriage becomes finale magical guardianship will stay with the parents. Or if said parents are muggleborn then with the magical guardian appointed by the parents. This can be circumvented if one or both of the soul bonded find that the magical guardian isn't looking out for the best interest of the other. At this point the two of them may together pick another guardian. _

Percy shut the book. He would talk to Emmy he had to talk to Emmy. He'd tell her about the bond and he'd tell her that Dumbledore hadn't wanted to advice her of the new development. He thought of his parents would they be Emmy's new guardians and if so would that be a good idea. He knew that his parents were quick to follow Dumbledore's lead even he had been like that until the headmaster had pulled him into his office. He hadn't liked the way the headmaster had handled the whole ordeal. but he'd hope if one of their children was in danger they'd protect them. He put the book on the shelf he'd check it out tomorrow and hurried back to Gryffindor tower. He shushed the fat lady as he climbed into the common room and made his way up to his room. He sighed in relief as he slide into bed.

The next morning before breakfast. Percy went and checked out the book putting it away so he could talk to Emmy about it later.

Emerson herself was thinking about the fact that they had DADA that day and she couldn't figure out how in the world they were ever going to be taught anything by a stuttering fool which she considered the professor to be. She looked up at the head table and frowned as she noticed Professor Snape looking at her once again. she'd noticed him doing that quite often and it creeped her out. She didn't even have his class until Friday and she wasn't sure she ever wanted to. his eyes held something she couldn't quite pinpoint and It was slightly scary.

"Hey Em." Emmy jumped as Percy sat down next to her, her head swivled to look at him.

"Did you just call me Em?"

"Um yeah is that okay?"

"I…." she frowned. No one has ever called me that before but sure I guess it's okay."

"Great."

"Well I have class and I'm done eating so I think I'll head there. Ron Hermione are you two coming."

"Give me a moment." Ron shoved a few more pieces of bacon in his mouth before hurrying off with his friends. He hadn't originally wanted to befriend Hermione Granger but he wanted to be friends with Emmy and Emmy seemed to have taken the muggleborn Gryffindor under her arm the last day so Ron had just rolled his eyes and went along with it.

"Well that was a waste of time." Emmy sighed as they came out of the DADA classroom we learned nothing except that the professor smells strongly of garlic."

"I know it's strange." Hermione wrinkled her nose.

"And gross." Ron gagged.

"And this paper he gave us is ridiculous." Emerson wadded up the assiment and tossed it into her bag. 101 ways to ward off a vampire. She turned to Hermione. "Is there even 101 ways?"

"While I'm not sure but it does seem excessive and a bit of an overkill for a first year paper and the title he wants is a bit…. I don't know juvenile. " They made it through the rest of their classes and ate dinner. As the trio came in through the portrait hole Percy jumped up and came over to them.

"Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah I guess." Emerson shrugged she felt warm again in the presence of Percy and she once again remembered what the hat had told her but still she felt there was something odd about the middle Weasley brother's attentions to her.

"So Em." Percy seemed to be nervous. "Do you think I could talk to you when you next have moment?"

"Um sure." Emmy shrugged looking around. "I can't do it now I have homework but I'll let you know okay."

"Sure." Percy watched her walk away with Ron and Hermione.

"Sorry about my weird brother." Ron muttered.

"Ron be nice." Emmy sighed.

"Why?" Ron muttered but Em was tired and was puzzled about one Percy Wealsey so she chose to ignore it. She just wanted to get her homework done and head to bed. He sat down and with a little help from Hermione and a lot of fudging on her DADA homework she finished and put everything away. She stood up and stretched. "Well I'm headed off to bed." She waved at her two friends and climbed the stairs to the girls dormitory. Slipping into bed she hoped for a peaceful sleep but that just wasn't in the cards for her that night.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed and please do review. Next up Percy tells Emerson the truth.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Harry Potter

Emmy tossed and turned as her mind was overrun by faces and flashing green lights and even the cruel laughter of her uncle Vernon. She sat up in bed and felt a silent scream trying to escape from her throat. She felt a cold sweat over her body. She let her feet hit the floor as she put her head between her knees. She sat up and silently got out of bed as not wake the other girls. She pulled her house coat around her and slipped her slippers on her feet and crept down the stairs. She figured she'd sit on the plush red couch until she was feeling batter. Until the nightmares faded into nothingness. She saw the low glow of the fire as she crept towards it she jumped slightly when she noticed Percy asleep on the couch.

"Percy." She whispered gently nudging him.

"Huh.' He sat up and looked at her. "Oh Emmy what are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing." She sat down next to him pulling her knees close to her and staring into the orange red flames.

"Couldn't sleep a lot is on my mind." He looked over at her.

"Nightmares." She tried not to shiver and he wanted to hug her.

"Want to talk about them?" she went to shake her head but stopped. The hat's words came back to her. "Trust the middle Weasley boy." She swallowed. "It was a bunch of green light and laughter. Mean laughter it sounded like my Uncle Vernon."

"Why would you're Uncle Vernon sound like that?"

"Because he hates me." Emmy shrugged as if it was the most normal thing ever and to her it was.

"What do you mean he hates you?"

She bit her lip. "He calls me a freak he hates that I have magic and my aunt and cousin aren't much better. I think my aunt is jealous that I have magic that my mum had magic and she doesn't."

"Oh." Percy breathed. He hated his own family sometimes for the way they were sometimes ignored but he could say that most of the time he felt loved and here sat a girl who never felt that. He didn't know what to ay but he did know he had to help her. Had to get her out of that situation before summer before she had to go back.

"You wanted to talk to me early, what about?"

"Oh… um." Percy tried to figure if this was the right time to give her the information about their soul bond. But they were both up and no one else was around so he grabbed his book bag from where he left it on the side of the couch and pulled the library book about Soul bonds out. He took a deep breath. He turned to her and held the book tightly. "Em I don't know how to tell you this, you've never heard of them and I didn't know much about them before a few days ago but…" he trailed off and tried not to look away.

"Percy what are you talking about you're not making any sense."

"Em me and you we have this thing called a soul bond. It means our souls are basically one. It's very rare it hasn't happened in over five hundred years until us. It happened when we were on the train platform. Dumbledore told me when we got to Hogwarts but he didn't want to tell you so I had to look up some things see what this all meant for us."

Emerson felt her head spinning. "What does that mean for us." He felt her chest contracting she was having trouble breathing. A soul as one. "What does that mean for us for me and you are what are we a couple." She knew she wasn't sounding to coherent but she didn't know what else to do or say."

Percy cleared his throat and thought about reaching out to her. But he stilled. "it means we're engaged until you're sixteen. Then when you hit sixteen we'll be considered married. It will be automatic. "

"So I don't get a choice." Emerson felt tears welling in her eyes. She didn't want her whole life taken out of her control.

"Emerson by magic and law you don't have a choice and neither do I fate decided for us but Em if you don't want this I will leave I won't bother you won't force you into something you don't want. A soul bond is something special. It means we are soul mates but I don't want you to feel pressured." She looked at him.

"Trust the middle Weasley." Whispered in her ear.

"The hat told me to trust you and I'm going to I need time I'm only eleven magic is all new to me does this mean anything else for us?"

"Well." Percy sighed wondering how they'd handle everything he never expected to be in this position. "I can get you away from the Dursley's me and you need to decide on a magical guardian for you right now it's Dumbledore but I don't think he has your best interest at heart. He didn't want to tell you about the soul bond and it doesn't sound to me like he put you in a safe environment. I'd like my parents to be your guardians I'm just worried that they are to close to Professor Dumbledore but at the same time it would mean you are close to me. You'd move into the Barrow and if anything went wrong we could always pick other Guardians."

"I wouldn't have to go back to the Dursley's." Emmy whispered.

"No never." Percy whispered back.

"Okay can you write to your mum."

"Yes I will in the morning. Here." He handed her the book. "Read this." He stood up. "Get some sleep. He whispered as he walked away.

Emerson sat on the couch in the flickering fire light shock running through her. She didn't know how but somehow she made it back upstairs and fell into a dreamless sleep.

A/N thanks to those who reviewed sorry for the wait this chapter just did not want to come together.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Harry Potter

The week soon finished and Friday was upon them. Percy and Emerson hadn't had a chance to talk since their late night fire chat and even though Percy desperately wanted to write to his parents he hadn't had a chance between his Prefect duties and all the homework that came with OWL year. A half written letter sat in his trunk but he just couldn't find the time to finish it.

Meanwhile Emerson was getting through classes and dreading the one she'd have that Friday morning. The one with Severus Snape the dreaded potion master of the Dungeons. Head of Slytherin and giant over grown bat.

"Heard he hates Gryffindor's and takes every chance he can to take points off them." Ron bit into his bacon.

" just keep your head down and you'll be fine." Percy said coming behind him.

"Percy why are you always around." Ron wrinkled his nose as Percy sat down. "Don't you have friends your own age?"

"Ron." Emerson hissed. "That was rude." She scowled at her well she guessed for all intense and purposes he was her future brother in law.

"What?" Ron shrugged. Emerson just rolled her eyes and shot a look to Percy. He bit his lip trying not to laugh.

"So I noticed that you guys have flying lessons tomorrow how are you feeling about that?"

"Ah I'd rather have a book but who knows maybe I'll be good at it." Emmy shrugged.

"You know your dad was seeker in his time, I don't think your mum played though," Hermione said looking up from her own breakfast.

"Well… um that's interesting. I swear Hermione you know more about my family then I do and that's slightly scary." She took the last bite of her breakfast and pushed the plate back. Well I guess we better get this over with oh joy." She stood up and slung her bag over her shoulder. "You two coming?"

"Yup." Ron shoved the rest of his toast into his mouth earning glares from the girls. Emerson waved at Percy as they left the great hall and headed towards the dungeons. They sat down and got scowled at by Malfoy. As Snape came billowing into the room. Emerson tried to not snicker at his over dramatic speech. He started to take the roll and came to her name.

"Emerson Potter our new Celebrity." He sneered and she stared him down. There was no way she could know how much that stare. The one identical to Lily Evans got to one Severus Snape. He didn't want to but he couldn't stare into those eyes for a moment longer so he broke contact. He finished roll and then looked back over the room. He tried to quiz her he tried to stump her he tried every trick he had in his arsenal to make first years quiver in fear but for some reason Emerson Potter wouldn't budge she stared him down and calmly answered his questions.

Emerson knew the answers of course she knew them she'd poured over all of her books for fear that she wouldn't be good enough but at the same time as she gave the answer to Professor Snape she felt her insides quiver. She knew this man didn't like her she wasn't sure why, was it because she was a Gryffindor she didn't think so he didn't seem to have a dislike for the other Gryffindor's the way he did for but still something in his eyes something about the way he looked at her it put her on edge. Keep your head down. That had been Percy's advice and she intended to take it.

As Professor Snape sat them to their potion she looked around and noticed that Neville Longbottom was going to make a horrible error and had the quills before he was supposed to. she stopped him her hand over his. "Neville no." she shook her head. "You add those after."

"Oh." Neville put them down. And nodded his thanks. Severus opened his mouth to reprehend the golden girl for helping her little friend but just then she looked at him and those green eyes pierced him. He felt like his mouth wouldn't open. those eyes were like looking into the past. And it didn't help that she look almost exactly like her mother and almost nothing like her father. He sighed and turned his attention to others.

As class ended Ron, Hermione and Emerson walked out. "Well that wasn't that bad." Ron shrugged. "At least only Seamus's caldron melted a little." Emerson rolled her eyes.

"I don't think any Caldron melting is a good thing Ron."

"Still." Ron said.

"Right okay then, actually I told Hagrid I'd go down and see him after the flying lessons tomorrow so would you two like to come with me?"

"Yes." Ron nodded.

"That would be nice." Hermione smiled. Emerson noticed Ron scowled a little at that. She had the sense that her red haired friend did not like the fact that she had became friends with Hermione.

"Great well we'll go after the lesson. "Now I'm going to the library to work on some of the homework Binns gave us this week."

"I'll join you." Hermione said as Ron quickly walked away he wasn't going to go into the library. The twins would never let him live that down.

"Em can I see you for a moment ." Emerson looked up at Percy who was walking towards them.

"Of course, Hermione go on I'll see you in the library.

"Okay." Hermione nodded leaving the pair alone.

"I just wanted to let you know I've started the letter but I haven't had a chance to finish it I'm hoping to have it done by tomorrow."

"Oh…" she wasn't sure what to say about that. "Okay then. I have… I have to go and do some homework. I'll talk to you later Percy." She gave a slight smile not sure how exactly she was supposed to act around the older boy.

"Yeah okay then." He nodded back. She walked into the library and he watched her go and he wondered how he'd survive this all.

A/N thanks for all the reviews. Next up the letter is sent. A flying lesson and a visit to hagrid.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Harry Potter

"Ready for this?" Ron was practically vibrating in his seat as the Gryffindor's finished up their breakfast and got ready to head out to their first flying lesson.

"Ah I guess." Emmy said finishing her own breakfast. "Hermione I'm sure it will be fine." She said noticing the other girl nervously flipping through a how to fly book.

"Right, right I'm sure you're right." Hermione chewed on her lip just as the owls flooded the great hall.

Emerson watched as an owl dropped a package precariously close to Neville's head. "Yeah one moment." She was curious what the tiny package would hold. "Hey Nev what did you get?"

"It's a remberball my gram sent it. It's supposed to turn red if I forget anything." He squeezed the glass ball and red smoke swirled inside it. "See only problem I can't remember what I forgot." Emerson tried not to chuckle at the confused look on the boys face.

"Hey want to walk to the lesson with us."

"Yeah sure." He shoved the rememberball into his pocket and stood up as they all headed out to meet with the other first year Gryffindor's and Slytherins.

"Wow these brooms sure are old." Emmy nudged one over with her shoe. It's twigs sticking up at all angles.

"hopefully they don't break well we're on them." Hermione shivered. Just then the flying instructor came out onto the grounds.

"Everyone I want you to put your hand over the broom and say up."

"Up." Was echoed through the grounds. Many brooms Emerson's included jumped into hands in a split second. though she noticed that Hermione's just rolled over and Neville's didn't move at all until he'd said up at least five more times. But when it had fell into his hands well that's when all hell had broken loose as everyone mounted the brooms and got ready for take up Neville got a little to jumpy and kicked off ending up in the air and then down on the ground. Soon Madame Hooch had him heralded off to the hospital wing to fix his wrist leaving them on the grounds by themselves.

"Well that was unfortunate." Emerson said holding the broom in her hand.

"Hey look Longbottom dropped this." Emmy whipped around and saw Draco Malfoy pick up Neville's new Remberball.

"Hey that's not yours give it back." She demanded as she stalked towards the blond.

"Who's going to make me you?" Draco scoffed.

"Give it." Emerson's eyes blazed.

"Make me Potter." Draco sneered looking around he jumped on his own broom. "You want it Potter come and get it." He zoomed off.

"No." Hermione put her hand on Emerson's arm as Emmy went to get on her own broom.

"Hermione I have to." she shook the hand off and zoomed up after Draco. She was doing it. She was flying. It felt great but she wasn't sure she'd want to do it on a regular basis. Sure it felt good but still she was really high off the ground. "Just don't look down, don't look down." She mumbled to herself as she caught up to Draco. He was looking at her with wide eyes. "Not so brave now are you Malfoy." Emmy called against the wind.

"You want it o badly well I guess you'll have to get it." Draco tossed the ball. Emmy watched it fly through the air and zig toward the ground. She zipped after it catching only inches from the ground. As she landed she swallowed hard.

"POTTER." Professor McGonagall came striding across the grounds her face a severe mask. "Come with me Miss Potter."

"Professor, she was just trying to…"

"Not now Mr. Weasley." McGonagall cut him off. "Miss Potter come with me. Emerson felt dread as she followed her head of house. She felt fear zip through her. What would happen what was the professor going to do.

Percy was sitting in the library working on his letter to his mother. He stared down at it.

**Dear mum and dad.**

**I know that Professor Dumbledore has informed you of the soul bond between me and Emerson Potter. The thing is I would like to talk to you about this over Christmas please there is a lot I have learned about the bond and a lot I'd like to still learn but I need your help. Also can we please invite Emerson over for Christmas her muggle relatives are not nice and I'd hate to leave her in the castle over Christmas break all by herself. **

**You Son Percy. **

Percy finished the letter and walked to the owerly to post it with Hermes. Just as he watched Hermes fly away on the horizon he felt a stab of fear go through his gut. His head spun as he tried to figure out what had happened. That wasn't his emotion that much he knew. It had to be Emerson. He thought back to some of the things he'd read about soul bonds. He must be feeling her emotions now. But why was she scared what had happened. He walked back into the castle just as he saw Ron and the other first years coming through the door.

"Hey Where's Emerson."

"She jumped on a broom to save Neville's Rememberball and she caught it but the thing is she wasn't supposed to be on the broom because Madame Hooch had left to take Neville to the hospital wing so Professor McGonagall saw her and took her away and after that well I have no idea what happened. " Ron shrugged.

"Oh I hope she isn't expelled." Hermione twisted her hands nervously.

"Miss Granger that won't happen." Perccy assured the first year. "If you see Emmy tell her I'm in the library if she needs anything." He strode away. His mind twirling with thoughts of how the soul bond was progressing and what that would mean for him. And for Emmy.

Emerson was waiting as Professor McGonagall asked Professor Flitwick to see Wood. She had no idea who wood was or what it would be used for but she didn't like the sound of it. She almost breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it was a young man.

"Follow me please." She lead them into an empty classroom.

"Wood I've found you a new Seeker."

"Her." The boy named Wood pointed at Emerson in disbelief.

"Yes her, I saw her catch the ball and it was incredible I don't think even Charlie Weasley could have done it."

The boy named Wood got a look of wonderment over his face. "Really."

Seeker, Emerson was sure she'd heard Ron mention those as a position on the Quidditch team. "Excuse me."

"Yes." McGonagall looked at her. "I appreciate all this but really I don't want to play on the team. I'm honored and it's fun to fly but this just isn't for me."

"Are you sure?" Professor McGonagall's face fell with disappointment.

"Yes I'm sorry but I don't want the position. Thank you anyway."

"Of course Miss Potter but if you ever change your mind I'm sure we'll have a spot for you."

"Thank you professor."

"Sorry." She smiled at the boy as she walked out of the room.

So much had been going through her mind that she didn't even notice the confusion that wasn't her own that kept coursing through her.

"Hey there you are." Ron said as she came though the portrait hole.

"How much trouble did you get into?" Hermione asked.

"None, they wanted me to play seeker on the team but I just don't want to. it's okay to fly once in a while but I don't want to do the practices and the game I just want to fly free."

Ron's jaw dropped. "You turned down being Seeker on the team are you mental."

"No Ron." Emerson rolled her eyes.

"By the way for some reason Percy let me know that he's in the library if you want to talk to him what ever that means." Ron said.

"Great well we have to go and see Hagrid we did promise." The three of them headed down to Hagrid's hut. Knocking on the door they jumped back at the loud barking.

"Back fang back." Hagrid shouted as he opened the door and ushered the three of them into the hut. They talked to Hagrid for a little bit but they were side tracked with the newspaper talking about a break in to Gringotts bank. After they said goodbye to Hagrid and as they were headed back up to the castle Emerson pulled her two friends close.

"That was the vault that me and Hagrid visited when we went to the Ally."

"Really." Hermione whispered. "I wonder what it was."

"I think we're corrupting her." Ron pointed out. Emerson chuckled.

"I'm going to head to the library I'm going to talk to you two later."

"Sure." Ron crinkled his nose.

They split off as Emmy entered the library and found Percy bent over his work. "Hey." She slid into a seat beside him.

"Hey." He looked at her. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine…." She bit her lip as she thought about what she'd tell him about her packed and confusing day.

A/N next up another Percy and Emerson talk. Molly get's Percy's letter. Thanks to everyone that reviewed favored and followed.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Harry Potter

"So wait you turned down a spot on the Gryffindor team?" Percy watched her in disbelief.

"Yeah, I mean I guess I'm good and it's kind of fun but I don't want to do it on a team. I'd rather be reading or hanging out with Friends. Plus with all the work that is around well it's just a lot you know."

"I guess but I don't think I've ever heard of someone turning down a spot on the team." Percy shook his head. "Other than that I think our bond has advanced when McGonagall went and got you I felt a shot of fear and I knew it wasn't me. I'm pretty sure we are now able to feel what the other is feeling."

"Hmm I didn't notice but I had other things on my mind." Emmy shook her head. As they sat and talked about their day Molly Weasley got a letter in her own kitchen. Taking the letter from Hermes she sat down at her table.

Percy. She wondered when she'd be hearing from her third born. She swallowed as she read the worlds scrawled across the page. She bit her lip. A soul bond of course she knew Albus had told them but to see it written in black and white it was a bit jarring but what was she to do. They had been planning to go to Romania to see Charlie over the break they didn't have enough money to take everyone. No she shook her head and sighed a much as she' like to see Percy and her future daughter in law this was the only chance to see Charlie so she'd have to bring the kids home over Easter break.

She wrote the letter to Percy and sent it back with Hermes hoping Percy would understand. Though she had taken one thing to heart and set out to make Emerson Potter a Weasley Sweater.

The letter was delivered the next Day and Percy scowled as he read his mother's words.

**Dear Percy**

**I'm sorry but as much as I would love for you and Emerson to come home it's just not possible over the Christmas break. Me your father and Ginny are planning on visiting Charlie in Romania. We of course will welcome you home during Easter break and you may speak to us about all your questions and concerns then. Give love to all your siblings. **

**Love mum. **

Percy couldn't believe this. His mother would rather go to Romania to see Charlie then to help him with the problems he was having. He slammed his fist on the table. Emmy jumped and looked over at him.

"Are you okay?"

"No" He growled crinkling the paper into a ball. He stood up his eyes like blue ice chips. He stormed from the great hall.

"Percy wait." Emerson jumped up and chased after him. Hermione and Ron looked at each other and made a split second decision. They jumped up and chased after them. No one noticed the stairs moving no one seemed to care as they chased Percy through the hallways of the castle. Reaching a locked door Percy didn't think anything as he shouted Alohomora at it. The door popped open and he rushed inside not paying attention as the three first years stumbled in after him and the door slammed behind htem. His eyes were wide as were those of the people behind hm.

"What the bloody hell." Ron mumbled staring up at the three headed dog. Hermione was frantically reaching behind herself trying to open the door and let themselves out.

"Where are we?" Emerson whispered.

"I uh think we stumbled into the third floor corridor." Percy reached for her hand the crumbled up ball of paper falling from his grasp. Finally the door popped open in Hermione's grasp and they stumbled out. The door slammed again and Percy quickly locked it again.

"Well I guess we know why this corridor is off limits now." Emerson breathed.

"Three headed dog I mean really who is mental enough to keep a three headed dog in the school. And under a locked door that was so easy to open." Ron scowled.

"Dumbledore." Percy said.

"Didn't you all notice it was standing on a trap door it was obviously guarding something." Hermione pointed out.

"No Hermione actually I was concentrating on not getting eaten." Ron spat. "luckily for us it seems the dogs were as confused as us."

"Well we're all out safe now but Percy why did you run and open that door that's not like you." Emerson turned to him.

"I got a letter from Mum I asked to talk to her over Christmas break but it seems her and Dad are taking Ginny and Going to Romania and that leaves us here at the Castle over Christmas oh but don't worry we'll be able to see her over Easter." He spat. "Oh and Ron she sends her love. Pass it on to the twins."

'Um Right." Ron muttered. "But what was so important that you had to see mum and dad over Christmas?"

Percy and Emerson shared a look. Then they looked over at Hermione and Ron. "Well the thing is and you can't tell anyone understand?"

"Okay." Ron nodded as did Hermione. "Well the thing is that Me and Percy have a soul bond which means we are engaged and will be married when I hit Sixteen but we have some questions and other things to deal with when it comes down to it and we wanted to talk to your parents that doesn't seem possible for months though." Emmy sighed.

"Well… that.. um…" Ron seemed at a loss for Words as Hermione seemed Ready to jump at the chance to do some research on the subject.

"I'm sorry Percy." Emerson Whispered.

"Why don't you ask Bill or Dad If Dad knew he would cancel the trip and bring us all home and Charlie would understand." Ron said.

"Yeah, I don't know I'll have to think about all of this." Percy sighed as they made their way to the Gryffindor common room. "We'll have to tell the twins at some point but right now I can't handle what that would entail so please Ron don't tell them."

"Something I know before the twins that never happens awesome." Ron smirked causing Percy to hak his head at his younger brother. He was mad at his mother and he was confused about what this would mean for his plans but at the same time he thought about what Ron had said should he contact Bill, contact his father. What was the next move? 

A/N so I didn't set out to write Molly like this but the muse took over and this is what happened so it seems Molly is going to have a bit of an issue with Emmy and Percy and maybe her other children in the story I'll try not to bash but Molly is just acting up in my head right now. Anyway thanks for the reviews.


End file.
